


Makeup

by MultiGay_Yuh



Series: Andi Mack One Shots [4]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Confused T. J. Kippen, Cyrus develops an interest in makeup, Gay Disaster Cyrus Goodman, I included nathan, M/M, Makeup, PS, Supportive T. J. Kippen, and it was either shane or nathan, because I feel like Jeffree could never walk into a CVS alone, because like its Jeffree cmon, he would literally start hyperventilating, jeffree being a iconic rich queen, jeffree star is a tyrus stan from the jump, shane gets on my nerves sometimes, so I chose nathan, ur welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-04-12 04:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19124941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiGay_Yuh/pseuds/MultiGay_Yuh
Summary: Based off of this request:I would like a gift fic and this is a weird request but like tyrus meets Jeffree Star and get high as hell anyway amazing chapter as we usual sorry I'm commenting late life got insane <333333333I kinda of changed it but I hope its still worthy of your request♡.





	Makeup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tyrusshipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tyrusshipper/gifts).



> Hey just want to say tysm to @tyrusshipper because they indulged my need to give back to the people that read my stories.  
> And I just want to let them know that they are the best because they read like everything ive ever written about Andi Mack so I really appreciate the support it means so much to me♡  
> I hope that my writing satisfies you enthusiasm for this particular request  
> I love everyone who reads my stories so much that I can't help but want to indulge in your requests.  
> No matter how weird you think they are ;)

"Oh my God, oh my fucking God." Cyrus exclaimed. 

"Whats wrong babe, what happened?" T. J. questioned quickly concerned for his boyfriend.

Cyrus had dragged T. J. to the CVS drugstore after he had been watching beauty gurus doing there makeup all day, and had the epiphany that maybe trying makeup would be a thing that interested him, he just didn't know what T. J. would think about it. But as soon as Cyrus told T. J. about his sudden interest he was completely supportive of it, telling him that he'd love him no matter what. So naturally Cyrus jumped at the opportunity to drag his boyfriend out to the nearest drugstore and use him as his test subject, but not before rewarding his boyfriend with a kiss for being so unjudgemental _(is that a word? Im gonna say it is)_ well it was more of a thank you than a reward but Cyrus had no problem with egging his boyfriend on to keep being supportive not that T. J. needed it, he'd been supportive from the beginning.

But when Cyrus stepped into the CVS he just about fainted, because he could not believe what he was seeing. It couldn't be, there's no way. There is no possible way that THE JEFFREE STAR IS STANDING IN THE MAKEUP ISLE RIGHT NOW, of course accompanied by his boyfriend, Nathan Schwandt, because there was probably no way Jeffree would ever step foot into a CVS without a companion to scoff at the products with.

"That is Jeffree Star." Cyrus breathed out.

"Who?" T. J. asked confused, Cyrus couldn't help but roll his eyes at him.

"The most fantastic beauty guru of all time." Cyrus scoffed at him.

"Okay, well then lets say hi or something." T. J. said.

"You can't just walk up to Jeffree Star." Cyrus said rolling his eyes again.

"Oh, come on you dork." T. J. said grabbing him by the hand and pulling him towards the makeup isle.

T. J. decides he's the best boyfriend ever after this.

"Hi sorry to interrupt your shopping, but my boyfriend, Cyrus- he points over to him- is a really big, he literally worships the ground you walk on." T. J. say politely after gently poking the Youtube star to get his attention.

Both Nathan and Jeffree turn to look at them both.

"How precious, would you like an autograph little diva?" Jeffree says to Cyrus already taking out a sharpie.

"Y-yes please." Cyrus said scrambling to find something for him to autograph and settles on the sleeve of his sweatshirt to be a appropriate place to sign. He puts his arm out shakily, the one not being held by T. J. of course he wouldn't move that hand unless he needed both hands. Jeffree happily signed his arm and then confirmed a picture would be fine after Cyrus asked for one. T. J. let Nathan and Jeffree split to each side of Cyrus and T. J. snapped the photo.

Jeffree then recommended Cyrus some products while he stayed in complete awe, and then wish them both a good day after telling them how cute of a couple they were and left to purchase their items.

Cyrus was left in the aftershock of it all as he and T. J. grabbed everything Jeffree suggested and Cyrus screamed about meeting Jeffree Star all the way home.

T. J. had plopped himself on the bed when he heard a loud noise, he jumped up and ran to find all the bags of beauty products on the floor, he stared up at Cyrus with wide eyes who was looking at his phone frozen at the moment

Cyrus looked up from his phone and stared him straight in the eyes. 

"HE TALKED ABOUT US IN HIS SNAPCHAT OH MY FUCKING GOD." Cyrus exclaimed and T. J. just laughed at him while excited screams exploded out of his boyfriends ears. T. J. couldn't help but find it endearing.

**Author's Note:**

> Hai again I hope you liked this.  
> Also I am open to anymore requests you guys have for me for any of the fandoms that I write about and I am always here to indulge in your fantasies because now that its summer im like completely free because I have no friends =)♡
> 
> Ps. Today I looked back on when I used to worship James Charles hA  
> And then I got sucked into Youtube which is why I started this this morning and then ended up finishing it at 5am  
> I got sucked into Larray and Twaimz and everything you know how it is.


End file.
